


a quiet evening with you.

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthday Nana my love!!, Just fluffy and domestic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Watch Into the Badlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: After a busy and draining day at work, Magnus and Alec spend a quiet evening watching one of Magnus's favorite tv shows together.---------the graphics imbedded in this fic can also be foundon tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and graphics are a belated birthday present to my (ex? one true?) wife Nana!! It's written with her and our interactions in mind so I'm sorry if you don't get/like it but it's meant to be 100% self indulgent - just her favorite characters talking about some amazing food and doing something that we do ❤️❤️  
> -Nana, my love, my one constant wife, my sun(ny)! I hope you had a truly wonderful birthday and that this year continues to be just as amazing and kind and funny as you are! I am forever grateful to have met you and to call you my friend! I hope you enjoy my rough graphics and domestic fluffy fic and it makes you smile even a little bit as a thank you for all the times you've made me smile! I love you ❤️❤️
> 
> not beta read so all mistakes are 100% my own - please let me kno if you see something glaring!!!

Before Magnus even stepped through to the other side of the portal, he knew that his apartment wasn't vacant. His wards hum with a familiar energy as he passes through the portal and into his living room. He follows the trail of lights throughout his apartment, pulling his scarf loose with his free hand as he goes. He’s unsurprised to find that the trail leads to Alexander standing in his kitchen but Magnus is surprised that Alec doesn’t hear him approach, seemingly too lost in whatever wonders the pantry holds.

Magnus slides his scarf off his neck and places it on the kitchen counter with the tupperware container from his other hand. The sound of the glass container coming into contact with the granite counter startles Alec back to reality; he jumps slightly as he turns around to face the source of the sound and Magnus. Magnus grins when they make eye contact, unbuttoning his green military jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders as he talks. “I guess you did you beat me here Alexander.”

Alec grins, mostly likely remembering their teasing from this morning about his late hours at the institute. He shrugs, his eyes tracking Magnus’s movements into the kitchen towards him, “but I was so focused on getting home first that I forgot it was my turn to pick up groceries.”

A warm, light feeling fills Magnus’s chest at hearing Alec refer to Magnus’s apartment as  _ home _ ; it’s a feeling that Magnus never grows tired of. He leans into Alec’s space, kissing him gently in greeting before pulling back and reach across the counter for the container he just put down. “Well it seems that you’re in luck then…”

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’s waist, peering his head over Magnus’s shoulder to get a glimpse at what he’s slowly opening. “Hmm does my luck have anything to do with that delicious smell?”

“Absolutely -Cremilda’s vovó refused to let me leave their party empty handed since I couldn’t stay. Their vovó knows I can’t say no to her famous  [ feijoada recipe ](http://www.smithsonianmag.com/arts-culture/Celebrate-Brazil-with-Emerils-Feijoada-180951699/) .” Magnus unclips the sides of the glass tupperware, guiding Alec’s stray hand away from the now open container but letting his own hand hover for a moment over it to verify that it’s still hot. “Rice will go perfectly with these beans.” Alec’s voice is slightly muffled as he detaches himself from Magnus’s back to return to the pantry for the rice, “Cremilda is the new High Warlock of Manaus, right? The youngest high warlock in all of Brazil?”

Magnus nods in agreement, setting a pot of water to boil on the stove as Alec measures out the rice, “yes, I was a witness to their transfer of power today. Catarina and I spent a couple of years in Brazil, learning about medicinal herb potions from a skilled Tupi warlock when I met Cremilda, new to magic but so eager to learn. They were one of the smartest mentees I have ever had.” He remarks with pride as he empties the container of feijoada into another pan to keep warm on the stove. Magnus steps back from the counter, out of the way, to allow Alec to gather all the utensils for their place settings.

Magnus squints in concentration back at the countertop, trying to remember what’s missing. He lets out a huff of breath in annoyance once he realizes it, “I forgot to grab the plate of  [ brigadeiros](http://www.oliviascuisine.com/traditional-brigadeiros/)… Cremilda’s vovó spent all week prepping and making food -she might just compete with me for best party thrower.”

Alec pauses from where he is filling up Magnus’s wine glass to look over the counter at him, “I know we talked about spending tonight together this morning, but I would have understood if you stayed to celebrate with them.”

“I know.” Magnus says simply with a soft smile. They are quiet for a moment or two as Alec resumes pouring the wine and Magnus stirs the feijoada before he continues. “But I know how Brazilians party, especially how  _Cremilda_ parties, and I had a really long day so I was looking forward to coming home to decompress with you.”

“Me too.” Alec says with a small smile as he walks around back to Magnus’s side. He puts his hand on Magnus’s lower back as he kisses Magnus’s cheek. “Thank you to Cremilda and their vovó for not letting you leave without food. I don’t think I’m functioning enough to be in public tonight, nevermind a grocery store.” Alec watches Magnus stirring the black beans, almost mesmerized by the motion as he adds, “My day at the institute was tiring, physically though -not mentally. My mind… it can’t seem to stop moving so relaxing sounds really nice.” Magnus looks over to Alec, taking in the dark eyes and messy hair from with this new information as signs of Alec’s weariness and not general aesthetic. 

“We could just watch a movie or a show before we head to bed; we haven’t done that in a while.” Alec offers a small head nod, humming his approval as he reaches over to turn off the burners on the stove. “I’ll get groceries tomorrow since I’m off. After dinner, I’ll make myself some chamomile tea to help too.” Alec murmurs the last part mostly to himself as he reaches in front of Magnus to put the hot food on their plates, body moving mostly on autopilot. “Maybe just one episode of something. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay awake for much longer after we eat…”

After dinner, Alec brings their drinks and [favorite blanket](https://eighthgeneration.com/products/woodlands-floral-throw-blanket) to the couch in the living room in front of the big projector. He even makes sure to turn off all of the lights in his path so he won’t have to get up again. Magnus grins when he sees that Alec brought the rest of his wine in addition to tea, “any preferences for what you want to watch?”

“Hmm no not really…” Alec says absentmindedly, focusing on setting their drinks on the coffee table before sitting himself down on the couch to get comfortable. “As long as we don’t watch the latest superhero show that Simon and Maia keep talking about... “

“Oh the one they keep saying no one should ever watch?” Alec shrugs in slight agreement, like that sounds vaguely familiar to him but he’s not really known for following conversations on topics he doesn't understand or care about. Magnus scoffs slightly as he returns back to his Netflix shows list. “Like I’d ever allow that [iron flop mess of Asian cultural appropriation and villainization](http://mcufandomhatespeopleofcolor.tumblr.com/post/158466463072/further-reading-on-iron-fist-5-showrunners-who) to have a second of my time or views." Magnus pauses for a second as he clicks around on his laptop, "But that does remind me of a much better martial arts genre show we can watch. It’s about a dystopian future with magic in the mundane world and well choreographed, but bloody, fight scenes.”

“Sounds interesting.” Alec remarks as he pulls the blanket over his lap before draping his arm over the top of the couch. Magnus queues up season one of the show on Netflix, settling into the couch, shoulder touching shoulder, in front of Alec’s outstretched arm as the opening scene for [Into the Badlands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH40EowbTz8) starts playing. 

“Isn’t the coloring beautiful?” Magnus whispers to Alec as the camera pans over a field of red poppies, following a man in a red leather vest on a motorcycle as he drives through. Alec whisper back quietly as the man on the bike gets off and removes his sunglasses, as if to himself, “and so are the people…”

Magnus smirks to himself in response as he relaxes back into Alec’s side. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Alec follow the man, Sunny, around on the screen, completely entranced by the action and the character. Magnus isn’t sure what he is enjoying more: rewatching his favorite show or watching Alec take it in. “Unrealistic.” Alec mutters in disbelief after the first fight sequence, startling a soft chuckle out of Magnus that definitely answers his question.

“Is M.K. trouble?”

“I think Izzy would like the Widow.”

“So everybody is watching everybody?”

Magnus knew he would notice different things in the show since it was his second time watching but Alec’s little comments bring in a whole different view as well which makes the episode seems much shorter than forty five minutes. It feels like they are only just getting into the plot and characters when the episode is over, flying by as Magnus answered Alec’s numerous questions as best he could without giving away the rest of the episodes. Magnus pushes the blanket off his lap to get up to turn off Netflix before the next episode starts when Alec’s hand grabs his, making him stop in his place. “Could we watch one more? M.K. reminds me of a certain gifted someone that just appeared one day and I want to know if that comparison holds…”

“Sure, I could watch more.” Magnus responds before sitting back on the couch, content to spend more time relaxing and talking theories with Alec after an exhaustingly long work day.

The issue is that one episode turns into two which turns into three which turns into the whole first season since they were already halfway there. So it’s two am by the time they are washed up and crawling into bed, pleasantly tired and feeling well relaxed. Magnus turns off the light by his side of the bed as he pushes his way to lay on his back under the covers, surprised when he turns his head to see Alec sitting up in bed, typing away on his phone. “Alexander, not everyone is awake nor would they like to receive texts at 2am.”

Alec looks a little sheepish at being called out as he locks his phone and puts it on the nightstand by his bed before laying down to curl onto Magnus. “Just wanted to tell Jace that I think the institute could use more seraph blade training -that I could use more seraph blade training.” Alec confesses as he slides his hand over Magnus’s stomach intertwining their legs and resting his head on Magnus’s chest.

Magnus grins, big and bright, up at the canopy of their bed, enjoying the role he played in influencing Alec’s view on different training methods. Not that Alec isn’t a very skilled and capable fighter, but he does favor distance for his bow so strengthening close range battle techniques is always wise. “I think that sounds like a good idea.”

Alec’s hand rubs circles on Magnus’s stomach, which he knows that means Alec is thinking intensely on something personal he wants to say, his body never quite keeping still as the wheels of his mind crank. Magnus moves his arm that was up by his head, down to press against Alec’s back to further ground him. “Thanks for tonight. I know it was no Brazilian celebration, just a quiet evening with you, but I think I really needed it. So.. thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I thought tonight was perfect and just what I needed too.” Magnus says with sincerity, feeling relaxed with sleep heavy limbs after their fun but low energy evening. “Maybe we should have nights like this more than once every couple of months.” He adds before he tilts his head down, kissing the top of Alec’s head. 

Alec nods his head against Magnus’s chest, his voice already drifting into sleep as he mumbles “I like that plan. Night love.”

“Good night Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow there was really no substance to this fic, but at this point in the game, who is surprised?? I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit and now you'll check out into the badlands if you already haven't!
> 
> If you want another tv show rec, go! watch! [the get down!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usv442G6H8A) in prep for this weekend!!! but if you've already seen that too, come scream with me on [tumblr](https://mel-iorn.tumblr.com/) bout how amazing mylene and the soul madonnas are!
> 
> ps. in my family vovó is an affectionate portuguese word for grandmother (even if that person isn't /your/ grandmother) which is the context in which i used it here.
> 
> pss. I can't believe that I wrote a malec fic simply based on the fact that Nana and I have been watching Into the Badlands together.


End file.
